


Tempête

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Tel une tempête, Hannibal avait traversé la vie de Will, l'emportant avec lui
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai écrit ce texte avec cette musique en fond ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU4J17q8lsg

Une vie calme, malgré ses capacités. C'était ce que Will avait avant.

Avant Hannibal Lecteur, avant toute cette histoire qui l'avait balayé comme une tempête. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il n'avait pas vu sa vie changer à ce point.

Comme un fétu de paille il avait été emporté dans le trajectoire du cannibale, dans ses plans pour lui. Le sol lui avait échappé et il avait été perdu dans toute cette histoire. Sans réaliser que peu à peu, Hannibal le polissait, tel un diamant sanglant. Petit à petit le psychiatre dévoilait la vraie nature de son patient, brûlant ces imperfections tissés par la société, révélant son véritable potentiel, le véritable potentiel d'eux, ensemble.

Will n'avait pas vu venir tous cela ; il l'avait ressenti sans comprendre, sans sentir ses limites s'effacer, sans voir cet amour qui grandissait en lui, et dans le regard de son ami, cet amour qui jouait avec leur instincts et leur raisons.

Et lorsque la tempête c'était calmé, lorsque Will et Hannibal s'était regardés dans les débris de cette dernière, ils n'avaient pas vu la destruction, ils avaient vu une naissance. La naissance d'une passion destructrice, qui les brûlerait l'un comme l'autre, qui avait déjà commencé à les consumer.

Mais peu importait. Il y avait quelqu'un pour les comprendre, un semblable, un égal, un amant. Ils n'étaient plus seul dans un monde de contraintes, ils étaient lames dans ce tissus d'obligations et de moral.

Une tempête qui emporterait tout avec eux.


End file.
